Total Drama Author 3
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!! See the stories here! How It Works #Two teams of eight people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular) #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is INVINCIBLE!!! #Fans and competitors will vote for the bottom two of the team via poll. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will conference and decide on who to eliminate. #Repeat steps 1-8. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author EVER!!! Sign-Ups Sign Ups Closed Competing # (I am an anonymous users. I am Nalyd's real life friend. I will get an account if I make it to the final five.) #Tdiandrockmusic2-(I'm so psyched to do this! I've been told I'm good.) #Anonymos- After my relatively unfair elimination last season, due to scheduling, I think I have a huge chance to win this. #Cards777- I'll give it a shot! #Thebiggesttdifan-This is just about the only reason I come on TDI camp wiki! If I keep a good personality, I might just win! #Sorrie- THE AH-MAZING SORRIE IS BACK! well she will do better this season #NIzzy - I don't plan on winning but I'll give it a shot. #Chimchar2356025 - In my opinion, I stink at writing. But if I last more than 1 week, I could pick up great pointers. #Turnertang - I did pretty well in TDA2 and I think I'm getting better at writing stories. #Oweguy - I'm back with an advantige! #Tdifan - Ready to rock Season 3 EVEN HARDER!!! \m/ #COKEMAN11 - Trying out a new drama! #Usitgz-I did better in season 2 and could go farther this time. #Tdi- Hope I can make it further than BOTH seasons #Tdafan123 Eliminated #Rocky! The one and only, Rocky!!!!!!!!!! Elimination Table User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge SAFE = Was not eliminated that week LOW = Was in bottom two but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated LEFT = Dropped out of TDA3 Week 1 Sunshine: Welcome one and all... to TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!!!! Nalyd decided he was tired of hosting, so this season your beloved host will be none other than EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!!!!! *waits for applause, there is none* Here with me is my lovely co-host, SPRINKLEMIIIIISSSSTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *still no applause* ...oh... right... no one's here yet... Tdiandrockmusic2:WOOHOO! GO SUNSHINE, GO SPRINKLE!!! (LOL, I shouldn't have had those Cocoa Puffs.) Tdirm2(Tdiandrockmusic2)-*listens to Coldplay and patiently waits for the other competitors* TBTDIF: N-Nalyd's not hosting? WHAT!? Is he gonna compete? It's nothing without original Season 1 veterans. So far I'm the only one. Tdirm2-I could have joined the first two seasons, but I didn't. So it makes me an almost veteran. TBTDIF: I don't think you were even here ''first season. Didn't you wanna join second season though? NIzzy: Hi, it's me NIzzy! *silence* Aw c'mon! Chimmy: Hey, it's me! Just so I'm not asking this during the challenge, where do we post the stories? Tdirm2:TBTIF, I had an anoymous account for season one, I considered making an account and signing up. I have no clue why I didn't sign up for TDAuthor 2. I probably would have gotten bowled over by Gigi, Sprinkle, and Sunshine. Sprinklemist: Chimchar, There will be spaces on this page for each author to put their story after the challenge is announced. Welcome to our first nine signer uppers. *glares at the lovely comment* It's true. Chimmy: Thanks! (Yeah, n00bish as I'll ever be. XD.) Owester: I'm back. I hope I'll do better. Anonymos: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!! Who missed me? Chimmy: Wow. I'm so honored to...type..among these great authors...LOL. CK11: Same...w00t Usitgz: I'm back and as ready as ever. Tdifan: Yep, me too! Ready to rock! *plays really long guitar solo* Sprinklemist: Only one more spot to fill. NIzzy: I feel hyper! (Thats danger to everybody) Tdafan:RUN!!!!!!! NIzzy: Yay sugar rush!!!! LOL Chimmy:NIzzy, me too! Let's play Duck-Duck-Snipe! Or Pin-the-tail-on-the-towel! Ooh! Or even Jump-Off-My-Neighbor's-roof-with-my-friend-Mr. Phil Broomy! NIzzy: Yay! *attacks someone* Tdifan: and I thought ''I ''was strange....o_0 Tdafan:Same here*walks off to the lake* NIzzy: I'm not stange I'm emotional damged! (LOL) Tdafan:*swims* Chimmy: *Notices Phil battered on the floor.* NIzzy, you attacked Phil. PHIL! Speak to me! Phil: ... Chimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You monster! (JK, by the way. But I think Phil went to the great closet in the sky...XD) Tdirm2:*turns off Coldplay* Hey everybody! Chimmy: *Is mourning Mr. Phil Broomy.* Tdirm2:Is everybody insane except me? Tdifan: *Points to NinjaIzzy and Chimmy and whispers to Tdirm2* Those two scare me...... Chimmy: I HEARD THAT!! I picked it up through my supersonic hearing. I am NOT crazy! Now excuse me while I mourn my dearly departed broom friend. *Goes back to mourning* Rocky: *arrives* Don't wanna be some fanfic writing idiot! Tdifan: Hey, Rocky! *high fives Rocky* NIzzy: I'm not crazy I'm just depressed and I did'nt kill anyone! He's just KO'd!!!! Chimmy: ...Could it be? Mr. Broomy? Mr.Broomy: *Hops up* Chimmy:HE'S ALIIVE!! MR. BROOMY LIVES TO SWEEP ANOTHER DAY! (XD) NIzzy: I thought I had mental problems... Tdifan: Oh, don't worry! You still have mental problems! *points to Chimmy* She just has more! XD NIzzy: Okay I can deal with that...*get out gun that shoots chainsaw's* MWAHA!!! Tdifan:*runs away* NIzzy: *laughs* I was'nt gonna shoot anyone why do you think my parents let me have a gun! Chimmy: Uhh...Tdifan, I'm a she. But even though I have mental problems, no Mental Institution can hold me! Random nurse: Time to go night-night, Chimmy... Chimmy: NEVER!! CHIMMY GOES NIGHT-NIGHT WHEN CHIMMY PLEASES!!! *Runs off to Tibet with Mr. Broomy.* Tdirm2:The first challenge cannot come too early. Sorrel: *appears as usual* who are these people i mean i reconginze her *points to TDifan* and him *points to Rocky* and you 2 *points to Sunshine and Sprinkle* Cards: I'm so glad to be here!! I hope I don't get the boot first!! Sorrel: *acting ditzy like lindasy* who are you??? Chimmy:I don't know how to explain the others to Sorrel, but I'm Chimchar2356025. I'm a newcomer who wants to become a better writer. By the way, does anyone want some Blubber Nuggets I picked up in Tibet? Mmmmmm, they're chewy! Tdafan:Sorrel,Tdifan,Rocky we need to make sure TBTDIF is the first voted off.You in??? Sorrel: hi chimchar uh 23456 Chimmy:It's 2356025. Oh, and Tdafan, I'd gladly join you if it means not getting kicked off 1st! Tdafan:Thanks Chimmy Im gonna go out and catch some waves before our challenge Chimmy:I'll give you a jar to aid in the process! (Bad pun alert!) Tdafan:ok then...*starts surfing* Sunshine: Welcome to this season's 16 aspiring authors!!! Sprinklemist and I will determine the teams soon, then the first challenge will start tommorow! Sorrel: (tomorrows?!? me be busy... ill try to get my entry in) k bye bye sunshine!~ Oweguy: Hey. Rocky joined. I hope he'll do better this season. Dominator: Hi, I am Nalyd's real life friend. Nalyd told me that I could talk now since we had gotten enough sign-ups... Hi everyone. Cards: Hi!!! Hey Sunshine when does the first challenge start? Oweguy: Sunshine just woke up. -__- Chimmy:I know how that feels. I woke up 20 minutes ago and my brother is already outside... NIzzy: I woke up a couple of hours ago *eye twichs* Oweguy: This morning I woke up at around 9:00. Chimmy: Mr. Broomy woke up at 6:30 and is out taking tap dancing lessons. :D Oweguy: I'll hate it when I have to wake up for school in the morning. X( Chimmy: Me too! Especially since they changed the start time to 7:20. Now I have to wake up at 5:30! NIzzy: I love school! *eye twitches* Chimmy:Me too, but it's the early wake-up-call that irks me. Oweguy: WHA?! Chimmy: Think about it this way: You can't get to where you want to be if you don't have the smarts to do it. Oh, and by the way, BEST FRIEND in MY CLASS! BOO YAH!! Chimmy:But I get up so late that I usually have no energy when I wake up early...I'm pretty sure I'm nocternal. Am I the only one here who's still wide awake at 11:24 pm? Tdirm2: When is the first challenge going to be posted? I'm getting anxious. NIzzy: Umm Why are you getting anxious? Tdirm2:Because I wanna write! NIzzy: Yeah I got that but you can't rush camps. Oweguy: (Sighs) Things won't be the same without Nalyd. Sunshine: Alright, thanks to Sprinkemist, we have our teams! Anonymos, Tdi, Chimchar, Sorrel, Dominator, Tdifan, Rocky, and Cards777 are the '''WRITING GOPHERS!!! '''Turnertang, TBTDIF, NIzzy, Cokeman11, Tdiandrockmusic2, Oweguy, Tdafan123, and Usigtz are the '''TYPING BASS!!! '''The competiton has officially begun!!! Oweguy: I sure hope me and the others will try and make the Typing bass win this season. They didn't win once at all last season. Dominator: Come on team, let's do this. Don't let Sunshine down. We just gotta keep busting out stories and make sure we win. Anonymos: Um... I follow the episodes as they are aired on television... I have no idea about eliminations up until episode 14... What should I do instead? Chimmy:If you want to, you could look on the Total Drama Wiki. If not, then I don't know. Chimmy:Then again, I did place all the current characters in my story... Anonymos: I'll just look at the eliminations. It's okay. I'll live. Tdirm2:I've got my story typed up, just need to copy it to here, that could probably be in an hour or two. Also, Oweguy, WE SHALL BRING GLORY TO THINGS WITH BASS IN IT!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:I know Bass victory is inevitable, maybe this week, maybe the next, but sometime. For now, let's try to win, Gophers! Sorrel: ya we will win! Chimmy: Hey, how come everyone I made friends with is on the other team except Sorrel? 0_o Cards: I'll be your friend! Chimmy:Thanks! Tdirm2: Tdafan, are you trying to butter up Sunshine? If so, niiiice. Tdafan:I just wanted to add some humor Tdirm2: Im really nervous that I'll be voted out because nobody knows me except for the hosts and Anonymos. Am I just paranoid? Tdifan: GO GOPHERS! GO GOPHERS! *does the LeShawna/Noah/Owen dance* Tdafan:(CONF)I hope we win if we dont i bet ill be voted off Sorrel: *caramelldansens* waka waka laka!!!!! na na na na na na *goes into insane random mode* who ha who ha na na na na na na na shes my best friend something somthine tickle in my tummy it tastes so yummy LA LA LA LA (dont even ask....) Oweguy:(CONF) Actually. I think I should lead my team. I was on a winning team last season. I'll try not to get voted off. Tdi: GO WRITING GOPHERS!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tdafan:I think Oweguy should be team captin Sorrel: go gophers!!! Tdafan:keep cheering,as long as TBTDIF gets voted off ill be happy Tdirm2:(CONF) Oweguy said that he should be leader. I disagree, you don't need a leader when success depends on people he doesn't know in real life. Cards:(CONF) I really think that the Writing Gophers can win this challenge! Chimmy:(CONF) What's up with all the confessionals lately? Any way, TDIRM, I don't like what you just said. I don't know your backround or anything, so I'm gonna cut you some slack. But how does Dom's accountlessness affect his writing abillity? And so what about Sorrel's past? Just because she hasn't won anything doesn't mean she won't win this! And just because I'm a newcomer doesn't mean I don't have any potential! If the phrase "Do unto others as you would have others do unto you." gets called into play, no offense, but you're gonna be in a world of hurt pretty soon. Tdafan:*is asleep,waiting for the results* Tdirm2: Wait, somebody else wrote that, I acually wrote the first two sentences then I left for a minute without saving. Somebody else in my life said the rest. Oh gosh I apologize for that, I deleted the offending part. Dominator: Way to go team, lets keep up the good work. (CONF) Dominator: I don't remember Total Drama Author having confessionals... Whatever. I think I might be the best author on the team. I've got potential nobody else knows about. I may just win! Hopefully my IP status will not be used against me. TBTDIF: Who said I should be voted off? That wasn't cool, Tdafan. This is a writing contest. And do you believe I have good writing or what? Why do you want me out, any fricking way? Dominator: TBTDIF, calm down. If you get angry chances are even more likely they'll try to vote you off.... Tdafan:To tell you the truth you arent exactly nice Tdirm2:(CONF) Why is everybody ganging up on TBTDIF? What wrong has he done? Chimmy:TDIRM, I accept your apology. But if anything like it happens again...Oh, and Dom, if anyone tries to use your IP status against you, you can count on me to stand up for you, my friend. Sprinklemist: Tdafan, TBTDIF never did anything against you (to my knowledge), try not to stir up trouble. Everyone try to remain civil toward each other, please. Sorrel: so when does challenge end Sprinklemist: Whenever Sunshine protects the page and tells me what team I'm reviewing. Lol. Sunshine: So much drama week one... guys, PLEASE don't gang up on each other. This is a new season, a clean slate, we're all starting over. On a happier note, I'm protecting the page now, the challenge is officially over! Sprinkle and I will do reviews and discuss the winning team, and then the bottom two poll will be put up. Good luck everyone! Oweguy: We won! We won the first challenge! The Typing Bass actually won for once. Chimmy:Wait-MY STORY WAS GOOD!? OMG HOLY CRAP!!! *Faints* (Hey, I said Bass victory was inevitible, and it happened. Let's give it our all next time, Gophers! And my problems are pretty easy to correct. Converting from past tense to present is hard in a long story, and I sometimes forget to press enter twice on the wiki. And that was honestly one of my best stories I ever wrote. Next time, I'm going full force!) Sorrel: ya it was chimmy Chimmy: *Is still KO'd* Chimmy:*Wakes up* Wait- someone voted for me in the poll? Is it because I stunk in their opinion, or am I a threat? Sorrel: prob a threat Chimmy:Well, that makes me fell a bit better, but if I'm a threat, doesn't it make more sense to keep me to help our team win, then you eliminate me when the merge comes?? Tdafan:(CONF)Its two of my best friends here up for the vote*sigh*either way its gonna suck for me Chimmy:*Pats tdafan on the back* It's okay dude. Wait-I DID'T GET ELIMINATED! YES!!! LIFELONG GOAL NUMBER 1 COMPLETE! NEXT GOAL:BUILD DEVICE THAT CAN EXTRACT DUNCAN FROM THE TELEVIsION!!! (XD!!) NIzzy: Holy crap! *randomly puts hand in the TV and pulls Duncan out* Tdafan:*starts singing its sucks to be me* NIzzy: *sings with tdafan* Tdafan:(CONF)i never meant to try to vote out TBTDIF I just wanted people to see that im not an underdog like they think NIzzy: *smashes head into conf* Aw I don't think your an underdog! your one of the only people who can be as crazy as me without there head going BOOM!!!! *giggles* (LOL) Chimmy:*rocks out to I Am...All of Me* (XD) TBTDIF: Guys, stop pretending there's a confessional. There is none, as there has NEVER, EVER, EVER been ANY!!!!!!!!!! NIzzy: Gee sorry. Tdafan:Yeesh calm down.Now I might have a reason to vote you out Dominator: TBTDIF, calm down. Dude, you are getting angry over NOTHING! Please, it makes it unpleasant to do this camp when you keep getting easily annoyed. And Sunshine and Sprinklemist will tell us if there is or isn't a confessional. This isn't your camp. Please, just calm down. NIzzy: I agree. Tdafan:Exactly what I was thinking Dominator TBTDIF: I didn't really mean anger, I just was...well, I guess there's no point in explaining it. Tdafan:Next time say it calmly ok?(CONF)If he keeps this up he is gonna be next NIzzy: *sigh* Cards: What's wrong NIzzy? Tdafan:You ok?*walks to NIzzy* NIzzy: Er yeah. Tdafan:*sigh*I dont know what to do my best friends are the bottom 2!!!Should I quit this thing Dominator: Listen up, Gophers. I say that when we win we all have to agree on who to vote for in the poll. That way we can decide one person in their bottom two. What do you guys think? Tdafan:i like that idea Dominator: Tdafan, you are a Bass. Why would you betray your own team? Chimmy:Uhhh...I like it! Tdafan:ohh I got mixed up.So Bass if you want Oweguy as our captain say I. I!!!! Challenge 1 This week's challenge is to make up episode 14 of Total Drama Action. The challenge, elimination, etc. can be whatever you want. However, please stay in continuity with the other episodes (ie. Don't have Trent there when he's already been eliminated). Other than that, you can do whatever you please! If you need to look at what happened in past TDA episodes, you can look on the Total Drama Wiki. The story is due on Thursday, which, unless stated otherwhise, will always be the due date for stories. Good luck! Sprinklemist's Reviews (Writing Gophers) '''Anonymos' - A very good story, and very plausible. I absolutely loved the challenge idea (the mystery genre is my favorite), and your sense of humor fit the tone of the actual show (lol at the evidence that was Chef's). Everyone was perfectly in character. As for the negative, I noticed two grammatical errors toward the beginning, and I thought the start of the story was pretty slow paced. I wish that the challenge came sooner, as that's when the story truly began for me. Overall, the positive outweighs the negative. Tdi - I really enjoyed the way you began the story with a recap of the previous actual episode. This grounded the story in reality from the beginning. You had a creative and plausible challenge idea. The only thing I noticed that was negative was spelling and tense. You had a few spelling errors, and while you tried to remain in present tense, you slipped up a few times. One instance is the final sentence, which says in part, "Chris said as it ends". Overall, I think you are a strong competitor. If you fix these small mistakes, I think you'll only improve. Chimchar - I'm impressed. Your story was original, sweet, and pretty funny. I liked the challenge idea, and the way that you actually had Justin do something. To me there were two glaring problems, though. One problem was that you kept switching between present tense and past tense, keep an eye on that. The other problem is that you would write a paragraph and have two characters speak within it. A paragraph never should have two characters speaking in it, unless under specific circumstances. Your writing will be even better if you try to correct these kinds of mistakes. Sorrel - I love the fact that you wrote in separate paragraphs. It makes the story easier to read, and nicer to look at. Unfortunately, your story is marred by a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. It made the story fairly confusing. Proofread, proofread, proofread. Dominator - This story was really good. I enjoyed a lot of things about it. Everyone was in character (Beth was really funny), and the challenge ideas were clever. You are a very good writer. The only thing I can criticize is some fairly minor spelling mistakes. Things like saying "to" instead of "two". "Of" instead of "off". "LeShawa" instead of "LeShawna" (that one made me lol). Proofreading will help there, as those are fairly common mistakes. But overall the story was great. Keep it up. tdifan - I can honestly say that this was my favorite story. Your grammar and spelling was fantastic. It had my favorite title. I was enjoying everything immensely, until... It ended right in the middle. I'm really sorry that you couldn't finish in time. It's hard to compare your story to the completed ones, but at least you started. Rocky - I'm really sorry that you were unable to post a story. Especially, when almost everyone else was able to. Cards777 - Your story was fine. I liked the recap of the previous episode. There were a few grammar problems, though. I could tell that you changed your wording, and forgot to erase what you were replacing. Also, I think that the dialogue could have been spiced up a little. I did like the "Lindsay look it's a mall!" part, although it was missing some punctuation. I thought that the structure of your story was solid, but you made some errors in that regard. You, I assume accidentally, placed two different people talking in the same paragraph. Sunshine's Reviews (Typing Bass) Turnertang- Nice work, this was a great challenge idea, and you put across the characters’ personalities very well. You had some very minor grammar issues, though, like forgetting the closing quotation mark in a few sentences, and some sentences could have been two sentences instead of one. Also, you referred to Duncan as a “she” at one point, LOL. Finally, the beginning seemed somewhat abrupt. I think it would have been better if you’d had a recap at the beginning. Overall, if you had fixed those issues, this would have been perfect. Thebiggesttdifan- This was great! Your spelling and grammar was excellent. The musical challenge was great. And I loved that the monster came back! The characters were all written well, and the ending twist was incredible! Excellent job overall! NIzzy- This was a good challenge idea, the characters were written well, and it was really funny! But… please don’t use script format. Like, don’t use (Conf) and *At the caves*, use “person said in the confessional” and “Later, at the caves, happens”. You also had some minor grammar problems, like forgetting commas, and some minor spelling issues. Make sure to fix those next time. COKEMAN11- This was hilarious, and a great idea for a challenge! Those poor interns! I also loved Izzy’s brief return, though I didn’t understand why she was about to faint. The way you wrote the characters was great as well. However, like NIzzy, please don’t use script format. Except for that, though, it was great! Tdiandrockmusic2- This was great! Duncan-Heather??? So dramatic!!! The challenge and characters were great as well! The only problem was some minor grammar stuff, like forgetting commas. Also, there was when you wrote part of a sentence, ended it with a comma, then had someone talking in the next paragraph. I’m not sure if that’s grammatically incorrect or not, but it did look odd. Overall, nice work! Oweguy- Nice job with the challenge idea and characters. You did have some grammar issues, though. There was also something I think was a mistake at the beginning- “Owen did not do anything wrong.” repl. “Owen did not do anything wrong.” replying Beth a bit upset. My guess is that this was an accident either while writing or posting. Also, please don’t clump everything into one paragraph, it makes it much easier to read. Tdafan123- This was a good challenge idea, and parts of this were funny, like Courtney crashing after seeing Justin with his shirt off and Duncan breaking up with Courtney for Sunshine. However, you had MAJOR spelling and grammar issues throughout the story. Also, like Owe, please don’t stick everything in one paragraph. Usitgz- Murder mystery! Great!!! This story was hilarious, and your spelling and grammar was great. The characters were written well, it was a great challenge idea, and I loved Detective Lindsay!!! However, it seemed to end rather abruptly, and I would have liked it if, instead of talking about how someone did or said something, have them actually say or do it. Other than that, great!!! Results Sunshine: Okay... Sprinklemist and I have made our decision. The winner of this challenge is... The Typing Bass! Congratulations! Gophers... all of you are now susceptible to elimination. A poll will be put up, and the two Gophers with the most votes will be in the bottom two. One of those two will be eliminated from Total Drama Author 3. Good luck to you all. Sprinklemist: Suspectable. Lol! Sunshine: ...I used the wrong word again, didn't I? (I can write, but I can't talk, LOL XD) Sprinklemist: I think you were going for "susceptible". Here I am criticizing the main host. >_< Sunshine: OH!!! Right!!! XD *changes it* All better! XD Gophers Vote Who should be in the bottom 2 this week? Anonymos Tdi Chimchar Sorrel Dominator Tdifan Rocky Cards777 Sunshine: All right, the votes have been cast, and our bottom two is... Rocky and Tdifan. Each of you, please give arguments to stay, and tommorow Sprinklemist and I will decide which one of you is going home. Rocky's Reason to Stay Tdifan's Reason to Stay The Decision Sunshine: Alright... this was a hard decision. But in the end, the one leaving is... Rocky. I'm sorry you weren't able to finish your story, but in the end we couldn't keep you over someone who'd started their story. Bye, dude. Week 2 Sunshine: Ready for the next challenge, guys? Cards: Heck yeah! Anonymos: You know it, girlfriend! (Snaps fingers.) Oweguy: Ready to do the second challenge. (Sunshine. Please update the elimination chart.) TBTDIF: I know I'm leaving if my team loses. But we can't lose. We've got...um...me...and...other guys who are pretty good writers! Dominator: Gophers, when we win this week we need to all agree who to vote for on the Bass team. I say we pick their best player. With their best player in the bottom two, the other person will automatically go! It's genius! *laughs evilly* (LOL, I guess Nalyd's rubbed off on me) Oweguy: Bass, we should try and win again like first challenge. Work hard and we'll beat those gophers! Tdafan:*sighs*(CONF)I dont know if I should quit or not.If Tdifan goes next i probably will Chimmy:It's okay, Tdafan. Whatever happens, I'll be there to lend a hand. *I'll Be There by the Jackson 5 starts playing* Tdafan:thanks,Chimmy it means alot.But Im still thinking about it Chimmy: No problem, dude. You can decide to do whatever you think is right. Tdafan:(CONF)Chimmy is a great friend.No,I dont think of her in a romantic way though.Shes nice and I might stay.But its my choice*sigh*I dont know what to do NIzzy: Okay got to win the challenge XD Tdafan:I vote Oweguy as our captain.If you agree say I NIzzy: I Tdafan:(CONF)i think Im gonna quit around week 4.If I dont quit by then,I wont quit. NIzzy: (CONF) I hope tdafan does'nt quit. Tdafan:*has a nerd write down a chart saying:Quit:60 % not Quit:39% Take Over Papa johns:1%*(XD) NIzzy: OMG Nerds!!! *has a mental break down* Tdafan:*Throws nerd at a tiger* NIzzy: *throws car at tdafan* Whoops I don't know what going on I'm feeling hyper!!! Tdafan:*dodges in slow-mo*That was cool*thinks whether to quit or not* NIzzy: If you do I will kill someone!!!! JK or am I... Tdafan:If i do quit youll find out by the end of week 4 NIzzy: I need to pick who I'm gonna kill then! XD Tdafan:Its just depressing seeing one of your best friends leave without saying goodbye NIzzy: Dude he ain't dead!!!! Tdafan:I know that*sits down and looks at the sky*oooh that looks like Eva!!!! XD NIzzy: HOLY SH*T EVA!!!!!!!!! *runs away* Tdafan:Dont worry it doesnt have the mole XD NIzzy: *comes out from hiding* Tdafan:*plays guitar*No,No,No*sigh* NIzzy: Okie dokie (LOL XD) Tdafan:I gotta do something else*plays Mario Kart*Much better NIzzy: Mario scares my little sister...I don't know why! LOL Tdafan:*turns right and falls off*Dang,97 times in a row XD NIzzy: *sees a cloud that looks like Harold and Courtney kissing* O.O *mental break down* Tdafan:*sees a coud that shows Izzy hugging Owen*Grrrrrrrrrr(XD jealousy) NIzzy: *giggles* Which one are you jealous of? *runs away laughing* Tdafan:Well i want...HEY!!!!!*chases her*(CONF)Izzy doesnt belong with a retarded fart machine like Owen NIzzy: *giggles* Tdafan:forget it,*sits down and keeps playing* NIzzy: *sigh* Tdafan:What??? NIzyz: Nothing I'm bored now *sits down* Tdafan:I hope the next challenge is soon NIzzy: yeah. Tdafan:*turns on TV*Cool,Wipeout is on!!!(Im a wipeout fantic) NIzzy: Me too XD Tdafan:OUCH!!!!I have to see that again*rewinds over and over and over* NIzzy: LOL Tdafan:It sucks that were the only ones on NIzzy: Nalyd came on but he does'nt go on this camp. Tdafan:Crap NIzzy: LOL *looks at another Eva cloud with a mole!* OMG!! run away!!! Tdafan:*hides under tabble* NIzzy: *shoots fireworks into sky to get ride of Eva* BOOM BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tdafan:Were safe!!! NIzzy: Yay!! LOL Tdafan:I just want to start the challenge*starts going insane* NIzzy: Okay... Tdafan:*sighs and waits for challenge to sart* NIzzy: yeah...*sigh* Tdafan:*changes channel*Look Total Drama Amazon is on!!! NIzzy: *gets popcorn* Tdafan:*watches* NIzzy: damn were out of popcorn! XD Tdafan:Crap!!!!! NIzy: *gets more popcorn* Tdafan:Look!!!*shows Betty being voted off XD spoilers* NIzzy: Oh my gawd! LOL XD Tdafan:*watching TV* TV:In a world where people say weird stuff Person:yeathatdangoldcarwontgovroomvroommanyouknow Tdirm2: Hey everybody *pauses TV*. NIzzy, Tdafan, kindly stop giving me edit conflicts. I just had my EIGHTH ONE! Tdafan:Oops*plays TV* NIzzy: Sorry I probaly did it again. Tdafan:SHHHHHHH TV:he will discover...NOTHING!!!!.ON October 468...take shelter for DANGOLDSOMETHING Tdirm2: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! Tdafan:Stop what?? Tdirm2: Stop giving me edit conflicts! Let somebody else talk. Tdafan:Calm down or you could be next Sorrel: guys calm down i always get edit conflicts and its N O R M A L Tdafan:*is about to punch Tdirm2* Sorrel: and we are here to make friends *glares at tdafan* and not be made at each other because of edit conflicts *glares at Tdrim2* Tdafan:Whatever*walks away*(CONF)Why is everyone here so annoying.If this keeps up I will quit Sorrel: so sunshine when is our next assigniment Tdafan:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*punches tdirm2 but misses* Sorrel: *grabs his arm* what did i say.... Tdafan:Dont tell me what to do Sorry Tdafan, it's just that I was frustrated because I got 12 edit conflicts, and when I get edit conflicts it screws up my computer for a moment. So sorry for losing my cool a minute ago, I calmed down then started typing this. Tdafan:Im sorry too(CONF)Im so quiting next week Sorrel:.......................... Sprinklemist: Guys. Please, calm down. The chat sections don't need to be edited so often. What if someone types up their story and tries to post it and gets an edit conflict and loses everything they typed (it's happened to me before...)? Also, don't make threats, like, "If you do blah blah you'll get voted out next time". This is not a popularity contest and Sunshine and I make the elimination decisions ultimately... Tdafan:I might not have mine this week (Sprinklemist: This section is for chatting) Chimmy: (CONF) I really like tdafan. I'd be okay with whatever decision he makes, but I'd prefer he stays. He's a great author and a great pal to have around. I can't make him stay or go, I knew that from the beginning, but whatever he thinks is the best for him, I'll go with it. Tdafan:Im really close to quitting Sprinklemist: Stay in the competition and try your hardest. Think about the people that wanted to compete, but missed the sign ups. Your quitting wouldn't be fair to them. Tdafan:My decison will be made by the end of week 4 Tdirm2: You know what, I've always wanted to be tagged. I don't know why, but I do. Tdafan:*sits down and watches TV* TBTDIF: What is up with everyone lately? All these actions, rudeness, and...actions. Where's Nalyd? Where's Gigi? Where's TDI19? Where's Sprinky and Sunny's awesome stories? Where is everyone from last season? Really, where? Tdafan:(CONF)I am so sick of these people yelling and other crap.I might quit early Sunshine: Nalyd passed along hosting to us, I won last season, Sprinklemist was runner up and is just plain awesome enough to host, Gigi decided not to enter this season a while ago, TDI19 just kinda disappeared, and I guess most of the season 1 vets missed signups... Tdafan:*whisper to NIzzy*Now I wanna vote off TBTDIF TBTDIF: *tries to act as cool and calm as possible* I...uh...heard you, tdafan. For...um...um...what? Tdafan:I think you should chill out(CONF)Psycho TBTDIF: Wow, I thought I was gonna be the main antagonist this season, just like last one. Tdafan:Yeah yeah yeah Dominator: I thought with my epic strategy I'd be considered an "antagonist." (Nalyd mentioned how having a strategy will have you pegged for life.) Remember Gophers, if we win we all have to agree on which of there players is the best and vote for them. Then, whoever is the other bottom two member will automatically go home. '''(Sorry that's in bold, it's just only one person saw it last time...) Tdirm2: I don't know what people would consider me as. I'd say an anti-hero. Also, Tdafan, don't quit, it's a honor to be here, Zakkeroen was very ticked off by being unable to join. Sunshine: Wow, almost half the people whose bios are up so far used names that start with J... weird... Chimmy: Weird...OMG IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!! RUN TO THE CORN DOG SHELTER!!! (No comment...) Challenge 2 This week's challenge is to come up with a character profile, for either the character on the left, or the character on the right (both drawn by Sunshineandravioli). This profile needs to include a name for the character, biography of the character's background, a glimpse at their personality, and why they are going to appear on the Total Drama series (either by auditioning, or some other method). We would like to see creativity, originality, and believability. Make it clear which character you'll be using. Don't change anything about the character models. This "story" is due Thursday. Dominator's Character '''Yugi, labeled as The Psychic, is a hopeful to join the Total Drama series. Background Audition Tape Trivia Tdiandrockmusic2's Character Name:Joey/Joseph Label: The Multiple Personalties Disorder Kid Bio: Joey was a normal kid until his thirteenth birthday, when the family dog, just adopted from the shelter, pushed him down and attacked him. He got out with minor injuries, but he developed MPD, turning into Joey, a psychopathic violent punk, and Joseph, an A student and complete gentleman. Personality: Joey/Joseph is on a short fuse, switching between personalities at random. Joseph is mild-mannered, a hard worker, and respectful of his parents. Joey on the other hand, doesn't care at all about his grades, is very threatening, will beat up any thing in his path, and comes very close to abusing his parents and little sister. Why He Auditioned: Joseph auditioned to pay off his mountain of therapy bills. Audition Tape: A boy with red and yellow hair so crazily done it could belong in an anime is standing in front of the camera with a slight grin. "Hey, I'm Joseph. I know I have weird hair, don't even ask. I'm trying out because I want to help my family pay off my huge pile of therapy bills. Again, don't ask." A girl's voice is heard off-screen, "Joey, reember what mom said about cameras and how you shouldn't be talking into them for long periods of time." Joseph's eyes suddently started to burn with rage. "Look you little brat, I don't need anybody telling me what to do. Run along before I mash your sniveling little face in." The girl does as she's told, and Joey turns to the camera, "Okay, Total Drama people, put me on, or your pretty boy host will be found in a drainage ditch in a rural area," Joey says while pointing a finger at the camera. He then shuts off the camera. Anonymos' Character Name: Hairuki Mitsuhara Label: The Heritage Warrior Bio: Hairuki was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her father had a high position in his company and was offered a transfer to an American office. He eagerly accepted, anticipating the new life in America. Hairuki began attending a very elite private school, where all of the people were friends and nobody dislike anyone. Soon after, Hairuki’s father’s company went bankrupt, after a large stock market crash in Japan. Hairuki was forced to go to a public school, where she was teased for her Japanese heritage. Hairuki had no friends, and became a very sad girl. Her father told her about this show, and she eagerly auditioned, not only to meet a wide variety of people from a wide variety of places, but to earn the money so that she could attend the private school again, so that she could feel a sense of belonging once more. Personality: Hairuki is a sweet girl. She is very tender and caring. However, she has a tendency to shy away from other kids, especially after what had happened at the public school. She, if provoked, can stand up for herself in a violent manner, yet, most of the time, she remains very quiet and sweet. Why She Auditioned: Hairiki auditioned so that she might be able to find some friends that accepted her. She also joined to get enough money to attend the private school once again. Audition Tape: Hairuki is pictured in her bedroom, sitting amongst many stuffed animals. On the walls are posters of Japanese singers and movie posters. She is listening to her ipod. She picks up a stuffed animal and holds it in her arms. She takes out the headphones from the ipod, and stands up, “Konichi wa. My name is Hairuki Mitsuhara. I would love to be on your television show to meet new people, and experience new things. I would also like to earn enough money to attend a private school that I once attended, but now cannot, for my family has fallen into a deep economic crisis. At my new public school, I have been mocked for my cultures daily and no longer wish to experience such torture. I am begging you, from the bottom of my heart, to please let me be on your show, so I may feel a sense of belonging once more. Thank you.” She bows to the camera and the camera shuts off. Cards777's Character TheBiggestTDIFan's Character Sorrel's Character NIzzy's Character Name Archie Axel Background Personalty Why he Auditioned Audition (I'm not finished yet) ChimChar's Character Name: Jamie Background: Born in oriental China, Jamie was tossed onto a cargo ship as an infant, arriving on the beaches of Nova Scotia a month later. Her adoptive parents, Frank and Bonnie, were very surprised by her love of water, as they had believed her experience on the cargo ship had traumatized her for life. As Jamie grew older, she fell in love with her Chinese culture, spending hours designing custom clothes that made her feel like she was in China again. Once Jamie started junior high, teachers started thinking of her as a nuisance. She would always ask to learn about China in history, and complained about the lack of Chinese characters in ELA. She was expelled 3 days after starting 6th grade. Jamie joined a swimming group, and surprised everyone by making it to the Junior Olympics at the age of 14. She got a silver medal in 400m, losing to a boy named Alex. Jamie developed a crush on him, and they recently started going out. Personality: Jamie loves anything remotely oriental. She has a full set of China dolls, Japanese plushies, and magna books. Jamie is also very talkative, earning the award for Most Likely to Rack up Their Parent’s Phone-Bill in 5th grade. She loves her parents very much, however, they can’t stand her at all, and they moved into a motel when Jamie was 15. Audition: There is a knock on Chris McLean’s door. “Oh, great, more advertizing companies trying to get me to endorse their latest cosmetics. Why can’t they understand that true beauty comes with a great smile, amazing taste in clothes, and some hair gel?” He reluctantly opens the door. A Chinese girl with a creepy smile on her face starts speaking extremely fast. “Hi! I’m Jamie! I heard you were traveling around the world in Total Drama: The Musical! I just LOVE China and I’ve always wanted to go there. See, when I was a baby, I was accidently sent on a cargo ship to Canada! Ooooooooh, and did you know that I have an incredibly long and boring last name? It’s…” “SHUT UP ALREADY!!!” Chris exclaims. “If you put a sock in it for once, I’ll give you a guaranteed spot on the show, all right?” “Ooooooooooooh, COOL!!! Well, I’ll see you when production begins! Or maybe sooner! I mean, I might run into you at the mall, or at the grocery…” Chris slams the door shut. “Uh, Chris? I think the wind blew your door shut. Hello? Hello? ” Chris turns to look at the camera. “Phil, PLEASE tell me you weren’t recording this.” Phil shakes his head. “Well, delete the tape, all right? Now get out of here. It’s time for me to get a fresh bottle of hair gel. JUST GO!!!” The camera turns to static. Turnerang's Character Name: Jack Personality: Jack is a very high energy and very wild person. History: Jack's Dad is a daredevil and when he saw his dad perform at one of his show he wanted to be just like him which is why he does all these crazy things. Audition Tape "Hi my name is Jack and the reason I should Total Drama Cruise is because of my crazy personality!" Jack yelled as the camera shows a boy on top of a giant snowy mountain. "Stop talking to the camera and go!" yelled someone in the background as Jack goes down the mountain and off the ramp and does three flips but falls on his but and starts rolling down the mountain and makes a big snowball. "That was awesome!" Jack yelled as he reached the bottom of the mountain. "Great mess up!" yelled the same voice as the camera changed to his neighborhood. "Now I'm going to run and jump off that trampoline over there do a flip over a tall brick wall and land in the small pool of water." Jack said as he jumps off the trampoline and crashes into the wall and he tries again and flips over the wall but lands on the ground and he tries one more time but the trampoline breaks and he falls in the ground. "Loser!" yelled the same voice from nowhere. "Thats why you should pick me for your show. Party at my house!" Jack yelled as everyone watching him fail on his stunt runs with him to his house. OwenGuy's Character Name: Flare Title: The rock star kid Personality: A rock star kid who’s the guitarist of his band. He’s good at PE and Science class. Bio: Flare is a fifteen year old boy who’s a punk rocker in his band “The demolishers”. He has a liking for Shadow the Hedgehog and decided to make his hair like his. However, the dye he used failed and turned his hair blonde along with red. He decided to call himself Flare due to his hair style. He normally used his Flare name in his band to make him look cool. His real name is yet to be revealed. Why TDI and TDA? : He wanted to get more money so that he can by more equipment for his band. Audition tape: The Demolishers band is practicing when Flare goes by playing his guitar. “Hey! I’m Flare. I think I should really be on Total Drama Island!” he yells while the band is playing. “So I think I should be perfect in this show!” he shouts. “What is that racket!” shouted someone. “Sorry dad!” Flare shouted. “That’s why I think you should pick Me.” he continued. It fades out and the band starts playing again. The Downfall: Unfortunately Flare never got in as shown that he got replaced by Duncan. He tried to get in the show before the first episode but ended up getting arrested for it and he never made it back ever since. Tdifan's Character COKEMAN11's Character Name: July Title: The rich girl Personality: Has a large temper, but is really nice when you get to know her. Biography: July was born from a family of rich people, and recieved a wholesome education. When she was 11, her parents died and left her with a lot of money. She was sent to live with her poor godparents. She was not allowed to use her money there. How she ended up on TDA: During a run through a tunnel to escape from her godparents, she thought that she was out of their grasp and started digging up. Her head propped up in Chris's trailer, and she forced him to let her on by threatening to tear up the trailer with her shovel. Usitgz's Character Tdi's Character Tdafan123's Character Name:Mike Stereotype:"The macho man" Personality: Mike is a guy who is seen either lifting weights,doing push ups,or something else athletic.He was so athletic that he skipped 3 grades because of his grade in PE. Audtion "Im Mike!!!! And I like doing anything thats got anything to do with sports",says Mike,lifting weights. "Let me on Total Drama Island or I will sue!!!!!!!!!"He says in an angry voice. "Anyway,Im not afraid of anything",Then,a voice is heard "MIKE GET DOWN HERE AND TAKE OUT THE TRASH" Mikes voice becomes squeaky as he says,"Yes dad"